


Lingerie, He Knows, No Clothes, Exposed

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Lingerie Chronicles [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuckbuddies, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: “Ok, since my last little trip into the security footage went so well…”“You didn’t! Tony that’s a serious invasion of privacy! I thought last time was the only time.”“It was, until I got lonely and confused. Trust me, I know it’s kinda wrong, but it was so worth it!”Peter and Steve are ghosting Tony and Bucky, and neither knows why. Tony just can't help himself when he wants to find out something. He always discovers something incredibly useful and this time, both he and Bucky can cash in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Lingerie Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Lingerie, He Knows, No Clothes, Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I finally managed to write this! So this is part 4 of my Lingerie series. While it can be read on its own, it does directly link with the other three fics in this series. Check them out if you like, Bucky/Steve, Tony/Steve and Peter/Steve! Now onto the piece de resistance! I had to get them all into bed together!
> 
> This was so much fun and just needed to be written after posting the previous three! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> A huge thank you to [Nelalila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/pseuds/Nelalila) who beta'd this for me and made some sense out of my absolutely mental mind! Love you <3 Y'all need to take a moment or a million to read her fics, the are INCREDIBLE!

After their little joint discovery, Tony and Bucky sprung up quite the friendship. They both continued to fuck Steve separately, then hung out and compared stories. As time went on, Steve didn’t even come up in conversation anymore, and the two men just enjoyed each other’s company. Steve had only been the little stepping stone to get these two over the animosity they previously had, and actually get along. 

One day a few weeks later, Bucky was heading up to Tony’s penthouse. He was bored and Steve wasn’t answering his phone for some reason, so this was his next go-to. He was a little pissed at Steve for ghosting him; it was the third time this week and, honestly, it was getting ridiculous. They’d see each other at S.H.I.E.L.D. or at the Tower when they needed to be there for training or briefings or whatever, but as soon as it was their free time, Steve was nowhere to be seen. 

The penthouse was empty, so Bucky made his way down to the lab. He smiled as he heard the usual loud rock music blast over the sound system, and he saw Tony moving around and working with ease, his little robots helping him out. Bucky was a little confused to find Tony on his own; Peter was usually here too, either with Tony or working on his own little experiments. 

Things were different, apparently.

Tony looked up as the door opened and grinned. He put down whatever he was working on and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to turn the music down before he joined Bucky on the sofa. 

“Did I call you?” Tony asked, looking at the man with a confused smile.

“You didn’t call, no,” Bucky replied warily.

“Oh, because I was planning to call you. I’ve been working for...” Tony looked at his watch, “32 hours. It’s been a while since I did one of these all-nighters and I don’t know what’s real and what’s not.”

“Maybe you should get some sleep, man? I can come back later.”

“I can sleep later. You’re here now, and I’ve made a wonderful discovery that you NEED to know about.” 

Bucky regarded Tony and through the man’s tiredness, he could see the most mysterious glint in his eyes. While he wanted his friend to get some sleep and look after himself, Bucky couldn’t resist finding out what Tony had discovered.

“Ok, tell me your incredible discovery but then we need to get you to bed.”

“Ok, ok, grandpa! Whatever you say!” Tony stood and went over to his workbench, firing up the holo screen. “As you can see, I am here alone. I’ve been alone for the past week or so.”

“Ok, and where’s this going?” Bucky asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, Peter’s here usually, but lately, that’s not been the case…”

“You’ve been seeing me, so what’s the problem?” Bucky cut in. 

“See, there it is. How come you’ve been spending so much time with me, recently?”

“Well…” Bucky began, trying to not make it sound like Tony’s a replacement friend.

“Steve’s been M.I.A. hasn’t he?” Tony cut in.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yeah, ok you’re right. But what does this have to do with your discovery?”

“I’m getting there! Jeez, you’d think for someone so old, you’d have learned patience by now,” Tony scolded playfully. 

“I only lose my patience with you, Tony, now get to the point,” Bucky smiled, nudging Tony’s shoulder. 

“Ok, since my last little trip into the security footage went so well…”

“You didn’t! Tony, that’s a serious invasion of privacy! I thought last time was the only time.”

“It was, until I got lonely and confused. Trust me, I know it’s kinda wrong, but it was so worth it!” 

Tony pressed play on the footage. Bucky looked at the time stamp and noticed that the video was of the changing rooms a couple of days previous. The whole team had been pulled in for training and Bucky could remember it all perfectly. He’d been planning on asking Steve if he wanted to hang out, but Fury - Cockblock King - decided that Bucky’s last few reports weren’t up to scratch and demanded they be fixed right away. 

Bucky watched himself as he left the changing room, leaving only Steve and Peter there, getting changed. Steve stared at the door for a few moments before he turned and strode over to Peter, gripping the back of his thighs, lifting him and slamming him against the wall. Peter gripped Steve’s face and pulled the man in for a kiss that was so pornographic, Bucky couldn’t help the groan he let out. 

Tony stopped the video and looked at Bucky with a huge grin. “I told you it was worth it,” he said smugly.

Bucky nodded. “It was still an invasion of privacy.”

“Yeeeeeah. Though if you think like that, what I have planned next will sound even worse.”

Bucky chuckled and looked at his friend. He knew he was going straight to hell for even thinking about going along with this, but he was sure as fuck going to enjoy himself on the way down.

Peter was laid out on Steve’s bed, his tiny panties just about covering his cock. He and Steve had quickly bonded over their love of their underwear and, while they were mostly just helping each other shop for new lingerie, they always ended up fucking. One minute they’d be putting in credit card details online, the next they’d be going at it like rabbits. It was a vicious  sexy cycle. 

Steve crawled up the bed and settled himself between Peter’s legs, covering Peter’s tiny body with his own much larger one, grinding their crotches together. Steve leaned down and kissed Peter softly, the younger man quickly turning the kiss more heated, letting his tongue swipe through every part of Steve’s mouth. 

They rocked together as their tongues duelled, swallowing each other’s moans. Whilst their kiss showed their desperation, they really weren’t rushing. They knew that they had all night to enjoy each other and were still spending their time getting to know what each other liked. Steve pulled back and his lips began a trail across Peter’s jaw and down his neck. Peter threw his head back and let out a breathy moan as Steve’s teeth grazed his collar bone.

“Fuck, it’s so much better in person.”

Steve froze and lifted his head from Peter’s body. He turned toward the doorway and his eyes widened as he saw not only Tony but Bucky too, both grinning like idiots. Steve could feel the blush that started covering his entire body and he mentally slapped himself for not hearing them come in… he seriously needed to work on that! 

Peter looked up and, since Steve was still between his legs, couldn’t do much but prop himself up on his elbows and smile. “He...hey Mr. Stark, Mr. Barnes,” he said, embarrassed at being found half-naked and moaning by the two older men. 

“Hey kid, Steve. Fancy seeing you here,” Tony replied nonchalantly.

“This is my apartment, Tony, I’m meant to be here. You, however, have broken in,” Steve said.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in knocking?” Tony replied with a pout. 

“Plus, we would have missed the show,” Bucky smirked, his eyes trailing down Steve’s ass and legs, clad only in fishnets.

Steve let out a nervous laugh. “So what are you two doing here?”

Tony sighed. “Well, we both have these best friends who all of a sudden didn’t want to hang out with us anymore, so we went rooting through the security footage…”

“TONY! Tony went rooting through the footage!” Bucky cut in.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like what you saw,” Tony muttered to Bucky, receiving a death glare. “Fine. I went rooting through the footage and found out why.”

“And we thought…” Bucky began.

“With your dicks?” Peter jumped in with a smirk.

Tony looked at Peter in shock. He’d have thought he’d be a little more embarrassed at being caught like this. “That’s about the long and the short of it, yes,” Tony nodded. “So what do you think?”

“About what?” Steve asked, sitting up between Peter’s legs. 

“Two’s company,” Bucky said, waving his hand at the bed. 

“Four’s a party,” Tony grinned. 

Whilst Steve sat and stared at the two men in shock, Peter grinned and held his hand out, beckoning the men over. Tony turned to Bucky and winked before he strode over to the bed and pulled Peter out from under Steve, who was still kneeling in shock. 

Tony spun Peter round and settled himself between Peter’s legs. He let his hand trail over the soft lace, making Peter shudder. “Fuck, kid. If I’d known these were under those clothes of yours…”

“You never asked,” Peter replied with a smirk. 

“No, I didn’t. And when did you become such a…” Tony’s hands smoothed up Peter’s thighs. “Fuck! Who the hell are you and what have you done with my innocent little Petey?”

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and pulled the man closer. “Are you complaining?”

“Fuck no. Might have to thank the good Captain for corrupting you,” Tony said, nodding over to Steve, who was watching their exchange.

Peter lifted his hips and dragged his ass over Tony’s rapidly hardening cock. “Who said  _ I _ wasn’t the one who corrupted him?” Peter winked, before yanking Tony down for a kiss. 

While they got lost in each other, Steve stared at the men in front of him. His initial embarrassment had disappeared and he just couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He knew exactly how both of them fucked, and it was mesmerizing to watch them together. He was so lost in the show that he completely forgot that Bucky was there. 

Steve jumped as he felt strong hands grip his hips, one hot and one cold, both burning into his skin. He shivered as Bucky’s hands snaked around his body and pulled him back against his clothed chest. The scratch of the material against his back reminded Steve just how exposed he was and it made his dick twitch in his fishnets. 

“These are new,” Bucky said, running his hands down Steve’s thighs, dragging the material over his skin. 

“Peter picked them out,” Steve replied. 

Bucky sunk his teeth into Steve’s neck. “Oh really? You’ve got good taste, kid.”

Peter broke away from Tony to look at Bucky. “I know,” he said with a grin before pulling Tony back in for more. 

Bucky let his hands brush over Steve’s cock so lightly that he mightnot even have felt it if he wasn't so fucking turned on right now. He let out the quietest of whines and pushed his hips forward, chasing the touch. Bucky chuckled and gripped Steve’s hips, pulling the man back against him, letting Steve feel the cock against his back. Bucky reached around and began to stroke Steve’s cock through the fishnets,grinding himself against Steve’s back. He was desperate to bury himself in either of the men, but he really wanted to savor the night. 

“Tony, I have an idea,” Bucky said, the words mumbled slightly against Steve’s throat.

Tony pulled away from Peter. “It better be good, I was enjoying myself here,” he said, rolling his hips against Peter. 

“Well, these two were already in the middle of something… How about they continue the show for us?”

“I like the way you think, Buck-O,” Tony grinned. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s lips before standing up fully. “Up you get, baby,” he said, patting Peter on the thigh. 

Bucky let go of Steve and landed a swift smack to his ass. “You too,” he said, stepping away from the man and going to lay down on the bed. 

Tony settled himself next to Bucky, and they watched as Peter walked over and took Steve’s hand, pulling the man over to stand at the end of the bed. Peter let his fingers trail over every dip of Steve’s muscles. He gasped as he felt each one contract under his fingertips, the muscles following his trail. Steve ran his hands through Peter’s hair and he smiled as the smaller man sighed. 

Steve pulled Peter forward and kissed him hard. As Peter gasped in shock, Steve took advantage and plunged his tongue into Peter’s open mouth. Peter had half expected Steve to be gentle just for a moment, but he was all for this possessive, dominant man drinking in every part of him. He smiled into the kiss as he heard the two men on the bed moan. Peter held on tightly to Steve and let him take complete control. 

Steve felt Peter’s knees shake, dropping one of his hands from Peter’s hair and wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him up and pressing their bodies together completely. Peter whimpered as Steve nibbled at his bottom lip. 

“Steve… Please…” he gasped.

“Please, what, sweetheart?” Steve muttered against Peter’s lips.

Peter couldn’t respond, he just broke himself out of Steve’s hold and dropped to his knees. Peter pulled Steve’s cock out through the fishnets and dove straight in, taking Steve straight to the back of his throat. Steve threw his head back and let out a deep moan as he felt Peter’s throat wrap tightly around his cock, contracting as the young man forced it deeper. 

Peter was so lost in it all, that he didn’t care about the obscene choking sounds he was making. The men on the bed wanted a show and he sure as hell was going to give one to them. He slurped and sucked as hard as he could, forcing filthy noises from the Captain. Peter gripped Steve’s hips and moved them, instructing Steve to thrust, giving the man full permission to fuck his throat. Steve looked down at Peter, his eyes asking the question. Peter looked up at him, mouth still full and pulled Steve’s hips forward hard, answering the man’s question in one move. 

Steve took the hint, threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair and thrust his hips forward, beginning a brutal pace, hammering the back of Peter’s throat over and over again. Peter coughed and choked over the dick in his mouth, tears streaming from his eyes and joining the saliva that was dribbling down his chin. Peter let his mouth be used like a fleshlight, moaning at every chance he could catch a breath. 

Soon enough, Steve’s thrusts lost their rhythm and Peter could tell that Steve was close. He sucked as best as he could, trying to drag the man over the edge, but just as Peter thought Steve would release down his throat, the man gripped his hair and dragged him off with a wet pop. Steve looked down at him, his eyes black with lust, and chest heaving, trying to pull himself back down from the high he had just been taken to. 

Peter turned to look at Bucky and Tony, who both groaned. Peter looked completely defiled; his eyes were red and glassy, tear tracks drying on his cheeks, his chin and chest were covered in saliva and Steve’s pre-come, but somehow, he managed to keep the cute, innocent look, like butter wouldn’t melt. Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if the kid was a porn star on the side… He’d have paid any amount to see that face on screen before now.

“Good enough of a show, sir?” Peter asked, his voice husky from the abuse it had just ensued. 

Tony looked down at his own lap with a smirk. “Why don’t you come up here and find out?”

Peter grinned and climbed up onto the bed, crawling into the man’s lap. Tony pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. While Peter scrambled Tony out of his clothes, Bucky stood and made his way over to Steve. Bucky reached out and placed a hand on Steve’s cheek, and as soon as their skin made contact, Steve lunged forward and started ripping at his clothes. As soon as Bucky was naked, Steve pushed him down onto the bed and climbed into his lap, kissing him hard. 

Steve could hear the whimpers coming from Peter and pulled back to look up. Peter was up on his knees, his panties pulled down just over his ass. He had his head thrown back as one of Tony’s fingers disappeared into his hole. As Steve watched, he started rocking his hips, dragging his ass along Bucky’s cock, the fishnets that he still had on dragging across the sensitive skin. Steve reached for his own cock and started to stroke himself in time with Tony’s finger. 

Bucky lifted his head to see what Steve was staring at. “Fuck,” he groaned, “that’s one hell of an ass. Does it feel as good as it looks?”

“Oh yeah,” Steve and Tony replied in unison.

“Wanna find out, Sergeant?” Peter asked, gasping as Tony added a second.

Steve climbed off of Bucky, and as the man sat up, he caught the lube that Tony threw in his direction. Bucky went up behind Peter, straddling Tony’s legs, and let his metal hand trail down Peter’s spine. Peter shivered and let out a quiet moan, pushing his ass back on Tony’s fingers, obviously asking for more. Bucky lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed a digit in alongside Tony’s. All of the men groaned in unison; Bucky and Tony feeling the tight hole clench around them, Peter feeling even more full, and Steve watching Peter take both men. 

Steve moved over and kneeled behind Bucky, reaching around to stroke the man’s cock slowly, rubbing his own cock against the man’s back. Tony and Bucky worked together to stretch Peter until he was a whimpering mess, rocking his hips and fucking himself on the men’s fingers. 

“Please,” Peter moaned, grinding down as hard as he could, trying to push the men deeper. 

“Please, what, baby?” Tony asked, running his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip. 

Peter sucked the thumb into his mouth, sucking it before letting it go with a pop. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Tony’s eyes widened at what Peter said and his cock gave an almighty twitch. “Fuck, baby, speak to me like that and I’ll give you anything you want.”

Bucky pulled his finger out of Peter’s ass and reached around to place his fingers under Peter’s chin. He turned Peter and pressed their lips together. “Why don’t you go and lay down at the end of the bed, sweetheart,” he said against Peter’s lips.

Peter just nodded and untangled himself from the group, doing as he was told, laying down on his back, waiting. Bucky climbed off of Tony and pulled Steve with him. Tony grabbed the lube and got off of the bed, walking over to stand between Peter’s spread legs. Bucky turned Steve to face the other men and guided him to sit down, taking his place behind the man. 

“I want you to watch them, Stevie, watch them until I tell you you can move. Can you do that?” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear. 

Steve nodded and did as instructed. They both watched as Tony slowly peeled Peter’s panties down and tossed them across the room. Bucky reached around and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, stroking slowly. Bucky lined up his cock between Steve’s legs and rocked his hips gently, letting his cock drag along Steve’s balls and hole. 

Tony lubed up his cock, giving it a few tugs before he lined himself up. “You ready, baby?” he asked. 

Peter nodded. “Please,” he moaned.

Tony leaned forward and started to push in slowly. Peter whimpered as Tony’s cock breached him. He tried to use his legs to pull Tony in faster, but the man’s hand on his hip told him no. Peter, eager to please, did as instructed and lay still, letting the man fill him painfully slowly. When he was fully seated, he leaned over and kissed Peter deeply. Once he left the man under him completely breathless, Tony pulled himself back up and held onto Peter’s hips, pulling out and starting fucking Peter slow and deep.

Steve watched the men and the scene unfolding in front of him; it was something that he had never thought he would want to watch but, now that he was watching, it was perfection. That, together with the way Bucky was touching him, had him shaking. Steve rocked his hips, chasing his pleasure, begging for more without needing to utter a word. 

Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulled his head back. “Stevie,” he cooed, nibbling on Steve’s ear, “I want you to go and sit on Peter’s face, looking at me, and let him lick you open,” Bucky instructed. “Think you can do that for me, Pete?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter moaned as Tony continued his slow thrusts.

Bucky let go of Steve’s hair and slowly peeled the fishnets off. Once they were off and tossed to the floor, he spanked Steve’s ass, silently telling him to get moving. Steve shuffled across the bed and leaned down to kiss him. Tony took one hand from Peter’s hips and reached forward, running his thumb over Steve’s hole. Steve moaned into Peter’s mouth and pushed back, trying to guide the digit in. 

Tony pulled away and spanked Steve hard, making the man pull away from his kiss with a yelp. “Uh uh, do as you’re told,” he said.

Steve crawled his way up Peter and situated himself over Peter’s head. Peter reached up and spread Steve’s cheeks. He tipped his head back and let his breath ghost over the Captain’s hole, smiling when he felt the man’s legs tremble. Tony gave Peter a particularly hard thrust, making him cry out.

“That’s enough time wasting, Petey,” he scolded, stilling his movements. 

Peter whined quietly and dove in, licking and sucking at Steve’s hole. As soon as Tony was satisfied that Peter was comfortable in his position, he began to fuck into him again. Steve cried out as Tony’s thrusts added extra leverage, pushing Peter’s tongue deeper into him. As Steve began to rock his hips, riding Peter’s face, Bucky stood on the bed in front of Steve, braced his hand on the wall and held his cock out. 

Steve opened his mouth and took Bucky in, clutching the man’s hips to hold himself up. Bucky grabbed the back of Steve’s head and rocked his hips into Steve’s mouth. Steve bobbed his head as best he could, though the things that Peter was doing with his tongue made it hard to concentrate.  _ The kid was fucking incredible! _

Bucky shared a look with Tony over Steve’s head, and the man nodded in response before leaning over and bracing his arms on the bed so that he could fuck Peter even harder. Tony’s thrusts controlled everyone else’s movements; pushed Peter deeper into Steve and pushed Steve further onto Bucky’s cock. Bucky groaned as he felt Steve’s throat tighten around him and the sound of Steve choking on his dick almost sent him over the edge.

Tony kept up that pace, Bucky joining it at the other end, both men enjoying the muffled moans and whimpers coming from the men between them. When Tony could tell that Peter was getting close, he slowed his thrusts before pulling out. Peter dropped his head from Steve’s ass and moaned, trying to use his legs to pull Tony back in, but Tony stepped out of his reach. 

“Don’t look so upset, baby,” Tony crooned. “Don’t you want the good Sergeant’s cock too?”

Peter’s face broke into a grin.“I would’ve liked to cum on your cock first. You underestimate my refractory period,” he said as he dragged himself out from under Steve, who, now that he could concentrate a bit better, was going all out on Bucky’s cock.

“Oh no, I didn’t underestimate, Pete, I just wanted to make you suffer a little,” Tony winked.

Bucky had his head thrown back as he rocked his cock to the back of Steve’s throat. Steve was truly outdoing himself. He groaned and his eyes shot open as Steve brought his lips back to the head, and suddenly a second tongue was at the base of his cock. He looked down to see Peter working his way up his cock slowly, giving little kitten licks on his way. 

When Peter made it up to where Steve was, the two men immediately started kissing, hot and messy, their tongues tangling together over the head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky moaned at the sight and the feeling of it; it was better than anything he’d felt before. Bucky smirked as he had an idea. 

Bucky steadied himself, holding onto the back of each man’s head and slowly started to roll his hips forward, his cock passing between their lips. Peter and Steve both looked up at Bucky, knowing exactly what he wanted. They stayed close together, letting Bucky fuck both of their mouths, their tongues and lips touching every part that they could.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, laying back on the bed, his cock in his hand, pumping leisurly as he watched the men in front of him.

Bucky pulled away from the men, stepping down onto the floor. “Stevie, I think Tony is feeling a little left out,” Bucky said. 

Steve immediately crawled over to Tony, who stood up and moved Steve so that he was on his hands and knees. Tony grabbed the lube and pressed 2 fingers into Steve. 

“Peter did a good job, didn’t he,” Tony said, pumping his fingers a few times before adding a third.

Bucky turned his attention to Peter, pulling him in for a kiss that left the young man breathless. “That deserves a reward,” Bucky said, taking Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth. “I think it’s time I got my cock in this little spider.”

Bucky pucked Peter up and turned him over so that he was on his knees facing Steve and Tony. Just as he looked up, Peter watched Tony pushing into Steve, the Captain’s mouth hanging open as he was breached. Peter moaned at the sight and crawled the small distance between them and pulled Steve in for a kiss. Peter swallowed Steve’s moans as Tony pulled out and started a steady rhythm. 

Peter barely noticed when the bed dipped behind him, letting out a surprised moan as he felt the head of Bucky’s cock push in. Peter broke the kiss and cried out as Bucky wasted no time fucking into him, hammering at his prostate with every thrust. Bucky went for it hard and fast, already feeling that Peter wouldn’t last much longer. It wasn’t long before Peter’s moans got more high pitched as he got closer to the edge. Bucky reached over and gripped Peter’s shoulder with his metal hand, using it as leverage to pull him back onto his cock as hard as he could. Peter screamed as he came, ass clenching around Bucky, and his arms gave out, dropping his chest down onto the bed. 

Bucky let go of Peter’s shoulder and held onto his hips, dragging the boneless boy onto his cock, fucking him through his orgasm. Bucky gave a few more thrusts before he slammed into Peter hard, filling him up. He rocked his hips, pumping out every bit of cum he had to offer, smiling as Peter whimpered, obviously verging on overstimulation. 

Bucky opened his eyes and noticed that Steve and Tony were still going, but not for too much longer. Steve’s eyes were glazed over and he was pushing himself back onto Tony as much as he could, body begging Tony to fuck him harder and deeper. Tony reached over and grabbed Steve by the throat, pulling Steve up so that his back was against Tony’s chest. The new angle and the new lack of oxygen had Steve whimpering and begging. 

Peter took that moment to look up from where he had collapsed on the bed. He pushed himself up and crawled over in front of Steve and wrapped his lips around his cock. Steve cried out and came hard down Peter’s throat, while the clenching of Steve’s ass had Tony coming within seconds as well. 

Peter pulled off of Steve’s cock and laid back down beside Bucky. Tony let go of Steve and they both flopped onto the mattress, trying to catch their breath. All of a sudden, Peter started giggling and Steve’s laugh came not long after. 

“See, Steve, I told you it would work,” Peter breathed, his laughter dying down.

Tony and Bucky looked at the pair, confused. 

“Why do you think we both suddenly stopped hanging out with you?” Steve began. “Fucking in the changing room like that, while fun, was done for a reason.”

Tony gaped at Steve, thinking over what they had said. “You…?”

“Caught you both. Hook, line and sinker,” Peter grinned.

Tony stared at them, still gaping like a fish, while Bucky burst out laughing.

“How can you be laughing at this?” Tony asked.

“Not my fault you and your invasion of privacy are so predictable,” Bucky replied through his laughter.

Tony threw his hand over his eyes and sighed as the rest of the men fell into fits of laughter. He couldn’t even bring himself to complain - it had been incredible and so damn worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to leave the series open for now, more could definitely come from this. If you have any ideas, or have anything you'd like to see, let me know!! 
> 
> If you wanna join the SSBB Discord server, here's the link!! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f You can find me screaming in here, come say hey! We have loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic you got the link from, and my name)
> 
> Or say hey on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
